Buffer circuits are widely used in many digital systems, and generally provide impedance matching, edge setting and level adjusting functions between an input signal and other circuitry, for example, other circuitry associated with an integrated circuit (IC). Output buffers may include one or more switching stages that switch in response to an input signal. Combinations of switches may sometimes be turned on simultaneously or for overlapping periods of time, resulting in crowbar currents through these switching paths directly between supply voltage and ground. The presence of crowbar currents in the buffer can unnecessarily increase the overall power draw of the circuit, which in turn, may cause power supply noise and droop, limit battery life and create thermal management issues.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.